1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for dosing medicinal fluids, in particular a nutrient solution for enteral alimentation. The invention further relates to a system for enteral alimentation using such a device for dosing the nutrient solution.
2. Description of Related Art
A device for the dosed dispensing of a medicinal fluid, for example a medication, is described in WO 93/14797. The medication pump has a two-part housing, the two elements of which are held together by threaded fasteners and hold a collapsible container filled with the medicinal fluid. In the housing, pressure is applied to the fluid bag by a spring-loaded plate, as a result of which the fluid is discharged from the container via a hose or similar flexible line.
According to the prior art, patients suffering from malnutrition are treated by administration of a nutrient solution from a container via a hose and a stomach tube that has been inserted in the patient's gastrointestinal tract. For long-term patients, mobile feeding systems are used, with which the patient can essentially move around freely, except for the fact that he has to take all the equipment required for mobile feeding with him. This equipment includes the container that contains the nutrient solution, which has a connector for the delivery system for the nutrient solution, the delivery device, and a peristaltic pump to continuously deliver the nutrient solution at a specified rate, into which the feeding tube of the delivery unit is inserted. The advantage of the hose pump is that the medicinal fluid does not come into contact with the components of the pump.
The feeding systems of the prior art have proven successful in praxis, but one disadvantage of these systems is that, on account of their size and the relatively heavy weight of the equipment required, the patients find them difficult to use during ambulatory treatment. Moreover, the hose pump is relatively expensive to manufacture.